


Good things Come from the Sky

by DistantStar



Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff, No Smut, Part of the All Blood is Red Universe, Snow, War camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar
Summary: Clexa are on the warpath to fight against Azgeda. In their tent in the aftermath of battle, peace comes.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Good things Come from the Sky

The silence in the tent in the middle of the night was comfortable, like the furs piled on top of them. But it also may have been what woke her up. Because it was too quiet, and war camps made noise all the time, Clarke had learned.

Opening first one eye and then the other, she lay in Lexa's arms and tried to take it in. The Commander slept peacefully, and outside the tent walls fires still glowed while on them, she could see the shadows of guards pacing slowly outside despite the cold. She tried to be careful untangling herself from Lexa. But she must have failed. Because soon as she sat up and cold air hit her skin, a warm arm snaked around her waist.

"What is it?" Lexa's question was mumbled in trigedasleng from where she still lay limp under the furs. Gentle fingers started tracing small patterns on her bare hip, fingers that hours before had been brutally taking lives. And for a second, she was back there, watching the flash of Lexa's sword mid-battle with the backdrop of clashing armies around them. She remembered the glint of her eyes behind warpaint and the harsh tones of her voice when she shouted orders out, so different than the soft voice only she knew. 

But she loved all of Lexa, even the side that snarled and killed and was Commander to the known world. And next to her, Lexa sounded a little more awake than she had a minute ago when she asked, "Clarke?" 

"It's okay," Clarke said quickly because she didn't want Lexa to wake up because she was feeling weird about something, and didn't know what. Next to her, Lexa rolled onto her back, grunting when the motion pulled at the stitches Clarke had put in her side earlier that evening, twelve of them. Clarke quickly put a hand to her shoulder, "babe…" she had to stop her. She didn't want her tearing wound open. 

But it was too late. Lexa pulled the covers away and looked up at her with soft green eyes. Clarke saw again the bruises on her jawbone, where an ice-nation warrior had slipped through the lines and struck her with the butt of his sword before Lexa had cut him down. Later, Clarke had found that the warrior's sword had broken sometime before the encounter in the battle, or he may well have used the blade. She did not like thinking about things like this. But she knew because Lexa was Heda, on any battlefield, there was going to be a mark on her back. People would try to reach her from both sides. And when it was the enemy side, it was not good. 

"I'm okay," Lexa broke the silence that had fallen during all her thoughts. Clarke nodded because she also knew along with all of that, that it was useless to worry. Because in the morning, despite her injuries, Lexa would put on her armor again, and they would fight back. But laying there looking like an angel at the moment, she looked Clarke over, "are you?"

"What?" 

Lexa's forehead furrowed a little, getting an arm under her she slowly sat up, blankets falling from the top half of her body and leaving her naked to the waist, "are you alright, Clarke?"

Clarke nodded slowly, distracted, her eyes traveling down all that soft skin. Her mouth suddenly went dry, though, because it turned her on despite the sex they had earlier that night after the battle. Lexa had to stay on her back because of her stitches. And Clarke's desire faded when her eyes found them again across Lexa's lower ribs, smallest drops of dried black blood around the edges. If he had cut any lower…

Wetting her lips, Clarke reached toward the cut and almost touched it before pulling her hand back. As she did, Lexa's fingers trapped it,

"He got lucky," she mumbled her wry humor that had been surfacing more the longer they were together, bubbling its way to the surface as a half-smile tugged at one corner of her mouth. She added, "well, for a few seconds anyway." 

Clarke laughed out loud, "You're something else, you know?" Despite being on the warpath with Lexa and her armies, despite going out into battle almost every day, Clarke still smiled in amusement often.

"What do you mean?" Lexa brought Clarke's hand up to her lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. But her lips lingered there as she looked up at Clarke.

"I mean," Clarke laughed a little, "that all that time ago when we met, I never would have imagined you could be sweet."

Lexa's lips traveled to her wrist and kissed it, "I'm not insulted." Clarke felt her grin against her skin. 

"I guess not," Clarke snorted, she could feel herself smiling and took a deep breath, loving the way Lexa's lips were teasing her skin. Lifting a hand, Clarke threaded it through the brown curls tumbling over both of them. She sighed softly and did it again, gently scratching Lexa's scalp. She knew she could do this for hours.

But finally, Lexa kissed her one more time and sat up to look at her, "what has you troubled, Beautiful?" she still held Clarke's hand though, and was running her thumb back and forth over the back of it the way she always did to calm her. It was these small gestures that were sometimes the saving grace in all the turmoil, in the struggles of being leaders, they went unnoticed by everyone else. But not her. Sitting there in the warm bed, with Lexa's soft caress on her skin, Clarke almost forgot what it was that had woken her in the first place.

"Oh," she snapped out of it, blinking a little as she looked at the walls of the tent around them, "it's quiet." Clarke looked at Lexa again.

Lexa paused for a second, considering it, her eyes shifted toward the walls as she listened to the camp as well. Clarke waited for some kind of tension, some kind of suspense. But Lexa was just as calm when she looked back at her again, "it is."

Clarke was surprised, "doesn't it worry you?" they were at war. And all those ideas and old movies where people noticed it was 'too quiet' right before something happened flashed through her head, and she found she was holding her breath at the idea of their camp under attack.

But Lexa shook her head, "it is too peaceful."

"But what if we're attacked?" Clarke couldn't help it. She knew she was an over-thinker. There had been many nights where she was still pacing the tent, still turning ideas and what-if's over in her head while Lexa was trying to sleep and eventually had to get up and tell her to go to bed. Life on Earth was not what she'd dreamed it to be. In many ways, it was more than she could have hoped. But in some, it was so unexpected. What was worse, after living in space her whole life, she should be used to silence like this. Even worse than that - they were in Azgeda country.

"The guards are alert, Clarke," Lexa answered gently, albeit firmly. Wetting her lips, she ran a hand down Clarke's face, "if they suspect anything, they will tell us."

"Okay.." she nodded. She knew Lexa was right. She also knew Lexa was not naive and knew that someone could come at them out of the dark. As if reading her mind Lexa said next, 

"And we doubled the patrols since crossing into Azgeda. If something should come, we will hear it in time, and we will fight." Lexa looked into her eyes.

"Okay," Clarke whispered again and took a deep breath, "but Lexa, I don't want to fight tonight."

"I don't think it will come to that," Lexa gave her that half-smile again, "the Azgeda forces took a severe beating today...they are probably off licking their wounds." She snorted in amusement. 

But so did they, Clarke thought, though she didn't say it out loud. It was hard to know which side had been victorious today. Instead, she asked, "so why is it so quiet?"

"I don't know," Lexa smiled at her all the way this time and pushed the covers back and scurried off the bed, "let's find out…" she started pulling her clothes on.

Not sure what just happened, it took Clarke a second to react, "what?" 

"Let's find out," Lexa repeated. She already had her pants and shirt and was pulling on her long coat by the time Clarke scrambled from the bed. She never would be able to dress with the same speed as Lexa did, even with everything Lexa almost always wore. But that probably came with years of having to dress extremely fast. Lexa was pulling on her boots. Clarke had her pants and shirt on by the time Lexa was moving toward the door. Hopping on one foot after the other as she put on her boots and jacket, she crept up behind her as Lexa pulled the door flap open wide. 

The first thing Clarke saw was all the snow. It blanketed the forest like a wonderland while more flakes tumbled out of the sky. It wasn't her first snow, but her breath caught each time. Because she'd expected to spend her whole life in space, and never expected she'd stand in the snow. Tonight, it hadn't been snowing when they went into the tent. And as she watched it falling, it felt like magic. 

But the guards posted to the left and right were not as entranced. At Lexa's appearance, they whipped about, 

"Heda…?" they bent a little at the waist; it was clear they wanted to kneel at her feet. Not out of fear, Clarke had learned in time, but out of love and honor. These people truly loved their Commander. Secondly, they addressed her, "Wanheda." It had taken her some time. But she'd gotten used to it. 

"The camp is quiet," Lexa said, her voice harder again, the tone Clarke associated with the Commander.

"It is Heda. It is peaceful." the guard to the left replied with a deep nod. And looking over at him quickly, Clarke didn't sense any apprehension from him or the other guard posted at all. 

The second guard spoke up, "It is because of the snow." He motioned out into the depth of the camp, and Lexa followed his gaze, and so did Clarke. 

To her surprise, everyone looked at ease, nestled at campfires, and warming their hands. There were smiles on their faces, and their lips were moving even if she couldn't hear the stories they were telling. Even the guards posted at tents seemed calm. So, one way or another, snow also worked its magic on hardened warriors.

"So I thought," Lexa spoke up beside her, drawing her attention. When she met eyes with Lexa, though, the Commander smiled, "did you want to see the snow, Clarke?"

"I…" Clarke started to speak, she wanted to remind that it was the middle of the night, but she couldn't help the bubble of excitement that filled her chest, can we?" she glanced out at the snowy forest and then looked at Lexa. 

"Of course," Lexa grabbed her by the hand, and before anyone could stop her, she took off running with Clarke. Clarke was surprised too, struggling to keep up. But Lexa didn't go far, just into the first of the trees before she stopped in the snow and looked up at the sky. Holding her breath at how beautiful Lexa was, Clarke froze, staring at her for a second before she looked up into the sky too. Flakes of snow fell on her face. And past them, she saw a crown of trees and through them and the foggy clouds, a hint of night sky and stars.

They stood with their hands clasped and after a second, Lexa finally whispered, "good things come from the sky, Clarke, and I'm grateful for it, every day."

Clarke looked over at her quickly, and when she did, she found Lexa staring at her softly, her face red from the cold or...maybe something else, and she had a feeling that her Commander wasn't talking about snow anymore. Clarke blushed a little and looked back up at the sky, "I love you, Lexa." it was amazing how easy it was to say the words these days, and how much she meant them.

Cold fingers squeezed hers. Lexa looked at the sky again, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> ['All Blood is Red,'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434646/chapters/12558758) is my very first fanfic. Before clicking the link, it is massive, and it is uncompleted by about 20 pages or so. This little fic is an out-take set sometime in the future of that AU. It shouldn't spoil anything, and for those out there who have read it, this does mean I am working my way into completing it again by getting back in touch with these two and the canon universe. I wrote it for all of you, and I hope you enjoy it. Please stay safe out there. If you would like to, please feel free to come join me on my [Tumblr](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/fics).


End file.
